


Truth

by AlexMercer125



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Magic, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMercer125/pseuds/AlexMercer125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always prided himself on his memory. It helped him excel in his mastery of magic, after all. But for some reason it seems to be lagging. As his sits in his small cell after a failed attempt to return to Asgard with Thor, he reflects on why he is there and finds something startling. He can't seem to remember who sent him to Midgard or why he is even attempting to conquer it. To make matters worse the Infuriating Tony Stark won't seem to leave him alone underneath the guise of 'science'.</p><p>Posted also on Fanfiction.net as Truth underneath my other alias Jessk13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

He wasn't quite sure just what was going to happen anymore.

It had been a few hours since his subsequent defeat at the hands of Banner's alter ego and only about an hour since his and Thor's failed attempt to return to Asgard. Why the mortal Stark believed that he could even dream of manage interplanetary travel was beyond the god. Didn't they realize just how much magic it took to even get halfway between dimensions? Science by itself would not be enough. If it hadn't been for...who exactly? Loki scowled and looked around his cell contemplatively but soon shrugged off the mystery of who helped him, it had to have been the tesseract or the Other. It wasn't important. Yet there was a part of him that was completely terrified at this fact. Perhaps a healer back in Asgard-

Asgard. He leaned his head against the metal wall of his cell and sighed past the metal gag in his mouth. He did not want to go back to Asgard under any circumstances, but he would take it over the monotony of sitting in a midgardian cell in a remote SHIELD base. At least in the dungeon there would be guards to taunt. They had thrown him into this room once they realized their little experiment failed.

Might as well make himself comfortable while he waited for Thor to recognize they needed magic he thought to himself, closing his eyes as he slid onto the metal cot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Stark was not a happy man.

It failed. Something he created failed. Yes, it was something nobody had ever tried to accomplish but he was a certified genius. He could create anything out of nothing on the first try but apparently not an interplanetary traveling device. What. The. Actual. Fuck. The genius slammed his glass of scotch on table with more force than required and glanced quickly around the SHIELD lab that he was currently holed up in. It was so plebeian. They didn't even have a decent plasma cutter.

He mumbled incoherently under his breath and went back to flipping through multiple blueprints of the ITD (Bruce wouldn't let him come up with a cooler sounding acronym). Tony started slightly as he heard someone clear their throat from behind him and turned around, smirking when he realized it was just Bruce.

"Have you figured out what was wrong with the ITD?" Bruce asked casually and sat down on a stool, absently picking up a blueprint and scanning it.

"No." Tony replied petulantly and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I don't know what went wrong, according to all the calculations this should have worked. I haven't been more confused since Katy Perry released that E.T. music video." Bruce snorted and dropped the blueprint back onto the table and looked up at Tony.

"Well, maybe there's another element to this that we're missing. How did Thor get here?"

"Big Daddy sent him here."

"And Loki?"

"Probably whoever gave him the army."

Bruce pursed his lips and glanced around the room. "What do they have that we don't?" he asked the genius.

Tony scoffed replying, "Nothing, from what Thor told me their version of science is basically magic and that's not even that widespread. He still thinks I'm a seidr or whatever." He smirked.

Bruce jumped from his stool. "That's it! We need-"

"SHIELD brothers! We need magic!" Thor practically ran into the room, grinning triumphantly. The god of Thunder stopped just in front of the two scientists and placed his hand on the both of them as if he didn't already have their full attention. "I didn't realize this at first but the Widow has kindly informed me that science is not like the magic I know of." He turned to Tony with a serious look and said quietly, "I am deeply sorry for calling you a seidr Man of Iron. If I had known the truth to your specific craft I would not have made such an accusation."

"Wait, being a seidr is bad?" Tony pulled back from the god and raised an eyebrow, "I thought your brother used magic?"

"Yes, he does but it is greatly frowned upon in Asgardian society, magic is a woman's craft, no matter how useful it is."

"That's not sexist at all." Tony frowned and opened his mouth to speak again. "I mean seriously. If I could do magic I would. You could find a way to feed starving orphans or something."

Bruce decided to step in at Thor's confused look. "That is completely irrelevant right now." He ignored Tony s incredulous look, "What we need to do is figure out how to get some magic and send you and your brother on your way back to Asgard."

"Well, how would we get magic in the first place? Its not like we know about any magic users on Earth, I'm pretty sure Fury would've been all over their ass by now." Tony said, pulling away from the two and sitting on the stool Bruce had recently just vacated.

Thor frowned at his bluntness and looked absently at his feet. "Well Stark-son," He didn't seem to notice Tony's wince, "I don't believe that there is a lack of magic users in this realm. There were quite a few when we last visited Midgard, then again...that was many centuries ago."

Tony hummed in response, seeming to take the possibility of magic users with absolutely no problem. In reality, it was beginning to freak him out. Magic went against everything he believed to be true about the world, it just didn't make any sense. He looked up to ask Bruce how he felt about everything but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Point Break, where did Bruce go to?" The genius asked in slight confusion. He really needed to get accustomed to Bruce's ninja-esque disappearing act. If Banner even felt like there was going to be tension or just decided to leave the room, Tony could never tell unless he watched him. It was creepy.

Seeing Thor glance around the room with a surprised look on his face, Tony figured he didn't notice either and just decided to let it drop, "Eh, don't worry about it big guy. We can do this without him." He patted the crest fallen god on the shoulder and slipped off his stool, eager to get to work. "Okay first we need to get back to actual civilization and get a decent computer, then, wait-" He stopped and pointed to Mjolnir, "That's got some kind of magic in it right?"

"Well, there is an enchantment-" The god began to explain before the over-zealous man cut him off.

"Okay, good, then I can scan your hammer and we can begin looking for any type of magical signature that might be on Earth!" Tony grinned and began to collect the blueprints from the table. Honestly, blueprints on paper? He suppressed a groan of annoyance, paper was to fragile for him to carry while flying in the suit- though he could find a way to stick them inside...

The philanthropist was shaken from his rambling train of thought by a large heavy hand being placed on his shoulder. "I'm afraid you have lost me, friend Stark, is this more of your science that is not magic?" Thor asked, cocking his head slightly. He really did remind Tony of a Golden Retriever when he did that.

Tony nodded and slipped out from underneath the god's hand, not bothering to reply. He was to excited about this new project he could work on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had barely finished rolling up the last piece of the blueprints before a nervous looking Bruce and a nearly apocalyptic Fury came flying in through the doorway.

Tony coughed out a laugh, Fury always did live up to his name. "Good to see you lovely, snarling face Fury but me and Point Break have some sciencey stuff to attend to, nothing you could understand, so we'll be on our way..." He looked to Bruce. "You come to, I think I might've found a way to find a 'Seidr'."

The genius grabbed onto Thor cape tried to shimmy awkwardly around the Director but ended up only wedging himself in the doorjamb and Fury. Tony sighed in annoyance. He was much more broad shouldered than he appeared.. "If you could scoot-"

"Get back inside the room now Stark." Fury growled out and walked fully into the room. He complied since the Director looked pretty upset and sulkily walked back to his stool, ignoring the look of amusement on Bruce's face. He let go of the God of Thunder's cape once he situated himself on the stool.

Fury huffed out an annoyed sigh and glared at the squirming genius before saying to the Thor and Tony, "Would one of you like to explain why Banner is telling me that we need to let his," He pointed to Thor, "brother out of his cell to help with this fucking science fair project?"

"Wait, I never said that we use Loki!" Tony exclaimed "Thor and I just came up with a plan to find another magic user and convince them to help us."

Bruce decided to stop wringing his hands and interrupt, "That's the problem Tony, there is no other magic users on Earth, SHIELD already scanned for some when Thor popped up. So I decided that our best oppurtinity would be Loki. We can offer him something, like removing the muzzle or better accommodations, in exchange for his help."

Thor nodded. "My brother may be willing to help if were to reap some sort of reward for his assistance." he said quietly.

Tony blinked. That was pretty convenient and it was so stupid it might work. "Okay then, lets go get Rock of Ages, and then get to civilization."

"Absolutely not!" barked the Director, "I will not have some kind of psychopathic god running around unchecked!" His glare intensified, "And don't even get me started on what the council will try to do."

Stark smirked and puffed out his chest confidently, "He won't go unchecked, I'll make some kind of magic restraining thingy, to replace the muzzle and gauntlets, with a tracker/taser in it to discourage him taking off on us. And the only way to get rid of the council issue is to," He winked, "Not tell the council." Tony knew that if it was something that went against the council that the Director would most likely do it.

Fury continued to glare but seemed to be thinking it over. "Fine." He snapped finally and marched out of the room, tench coat managing to billow with just the right amount of BAMF-ery that Tony knew would intimidate the rookies.

"Stark-son," He really needed to set Thor straight about names, "you mentioned a taser-"

"Don't worry big guy, it won't hurt him, it will only be enough to dissuade any escape attempts." He interrupted. He might have the emotional capabilities of a tea spoon but even he could tell that the god was worried about his brother.

Thor smiled widely, "You have my thanks Man of Iron!" He grabbed Tony of his stool and brought him into a tight hug before letting go of the genius and running out of the room. Tony rolled his shoulders and winced slightly. The god really did squeeze him this time, he rubbed his chest hoping to aleviate the pain of the reacter rubbing into his ribs.

He looked to Bruce who stood silently watching him, he knew that the reactor bothered him from time to time. Stark smirked, straightened and said, "Well, we should probably start working on those bracelets huh?"


End file.
